How did we get here?
by TaylorAdams
Summary: When Paige catches Emily and Hanna getting rather close, Emily realizes she needs to be honest with herself and accept the face she loves Hanna.
1. Chapter 1

How did we get here?

Chapter 1

Emily sat in the cafeteria next to Hanna, Aria and Spencer. It was lunch and the day was passing awfully slowly. Emily was anxious to meet Paige after school, because she had wanted to talk. She had heard that before, and it obviously couldn't be good.

"Hey Em are you okay? You have been staring into space for the last 10 minutes." Hanna asked.

"Yeah, Paige wants to talk afterschool and I am just a little nervous."

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise. Don't worry Em, Im sure everything will be fine." Aria said rather confidently.

It was the last period of the day and the teacher was going on and on about how cells divide. The clock was slowly ticking away until finally the bell rang, school was over for the day. I rushed to my locker to put my books away, because I didn't have any homework. I nearly ran outside to meet Paige at the big oak tree by the courtyard. I got there a few minutes early so I sat and waited. I ran through all the possible things she could want to talk to me about, and I got so distracted I didn't even see her coming my way.

"Hey Em."

"Hey, I have swim practice in a few minutes so can we make it quick."

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I noticed you and Hanna have gotten rather close these last few weeks and I don't like it."

"We are best friends Paige, of course we are close!"

"I saw you and Hanna last week, down by the lake. Do you need me to remind you what was going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks so much for all the favorites and follows! I appreciate it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but school has been crazy. I would really like if you guys could review my stories and let me know what you want in it. More Hannily fluff, should Aria and Spencer be together, A or no A? All advice is considered **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Paige saw Hanna and I…

My mind flashed back to last week when Hanna and I spent the day at the Lake. She showed up at my house bright and early that morning, and said she had a surprise for me. Knowing Hanna, I assumed we were going to the Mall, or to a fashion show. But she took me to the lake where she had set up a beautiful picnic for us to share. It had everything you could image, the red and white checkered blanket, a wooden basket, wine, bread, cheese and chocolate covered strawberries. I was taken back because no one has ever done anything like it for me, not even Paige, my _girlfriend_.

"Wow! This is beautiful Han, but what's the occasion?"

"Well…today marks three years since you first told me I was your best friend. It has been the best three years of my life because I got to share it with you Em. So I wanted to give you a little something to show how much you mean to me."

I couldn't believe Hanna remembered. I knew exactly what was so special about that day, because Hanna was special to me and I remembered the exact date that everything significant in her life has happened. I knew her birthday, the day she lost her first tooth, her first kiss, and even the day I first saw her. I started daydreaming about all this until I realized Hanna had been trying to talk to me for the past 5 minutes and I hadn't heard a word she said.

"Emily? Hello?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I cant thank you enough Han, this picnic is really beautiful and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"Speaking of lucky, have you gotten lucky yet, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh stop Han, things with Paige and I aren't going that well right now."

"Why? What's going on Em?"

"Well, we have just been distant with each other lately. Everytime she wants to do anything romantic I am not in the mood. I mean we barely even kiss anymore."

I knew why things with Paige weren't going well; it was because I liked someone else. But I couldn't tell Hanna that, because she would want all the details and I wasn't ready to tell her quite yet. Mostly because, I liked her. I don't mean I liked her in a best friend sort of way, I liked her in a, I can't be alone with you without wanting to kiss you kind of way. It was slowly killing me and I knew it wasn't fair to Paige. But I could not help myself.

"Why is that Em? Do you not like her anymore?"

I was hoping she wouldn't ask. I was hoping she would have dropped the subject, but I figured she will keep bugging me until I tell her. It's now or never Emily, you can do it.

"Well the truth is, I like someone else. But I don't think she likes me back and I haven't had the nerve to tell her quite yet. I know it's not fair to Paige, that's why I'm planning on breaking up with her soon. I just need time to sort out my feelings first. " I looked up to realize Hanna was smiling at me, her blue eyes looking directly into mine. I couldn't help but feel butterflies every time we made eye contact. She has to know, I thought to myself. I could feel the connection between us growing, why was I such a wimp. Just tell her Fields.

But, I didn't have to. Just as I was about to continue and tell Hanna how I felt, she leaned in and kissed me. It took me a second to realize what had happened, but as soon as I did, fireworks went off. It was the best kiss I have ever experienced in my entire life.

Her lips were smooth and soft, and tasted like coconut. I reached up and touched her face pulling her closer. We were as close as possible now, but it still wasn't close enough. Time went by slowly, and I took advantage of it. She moved her lips against mine slowly. When we finally broke apart, she blushed and looked down. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"I thought I would spare you the torture of telling me how you felt, and kiss you instead. I have known you liked me for awhile Em. I can tell by the way you look at me, how you steal glances at me when you think im not looking. The way your eyes light up when you see me coming down the hall. But the only reason I know is because I do the exact same thing to you. I like you Emily."

I stared at Hanna for a little too long after the last few words left her mouth. I was in shock, the girl I have crushed on since the day I met her, just told me she liked me. At this point, I wasn't even thinking about Paige, all I could think about was Hanna and how this moment would change everything.

I snapped back to present day, and looked up at Paige.

"I'm sorry you saw that Paige. I'm sorry it happened while I was with you, but I have liked Hanna since the day I saw her, I just never thought anything would happen. I know it was wrong, I understand if you never want to speak to me again."

"Emily, don't try to act all sweet and innocent with me. I never thought in a million years, you, Emily Fields would cheat on me. I understand what it's like to like someone for so long and think you would never get a chance. That's how I felt about you, until I realized you liked Hanna. I have known for awhile, you're not very good at hiding it, I just didn't think you would act upon it. I'm disgusted with you Em, and you better believe the rest of the school will hear about this."

As she walked away, I sat there stunned. Paige had never raised her voice at me before. Nor had she said such hurtful things. I wasn't concerned for myself, because the whole school knows I'm gay. But I don't think Hanna is ready for people to know, Aria and Spencer don't even know yet.

**Again: Please review and let me know what you want in the story! Thanks everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews and follows/favorites, I really appreciate it! I do read the reviews, so please let me know if there is specific stuff you want!**

I knew I had to do something about this. I couldn't let Paige tell the whole school that Hanna is gay, at least not until she is ready.

I quickly rushed to the school parking lot where I got in my car and drove straight to Hanna's house; ignoring the fact I was going to miss swim practice.

"Hey Em, what are you doing here? Don't you have practice?"

"I need to talk to you. It's about Paige, she um saw us down by the lake the other day. She broke up with me and threatened to tell the whole school…"

Hanna sat there looking just as surprised as I did when Paige told me. Nearly 5 minutes has passed and she hasn't said one word.

"Don't worry Hanna, I won't let her do it. I promise."

"I'm sorry she broke up with you, it's all my fault."

"Hanna, stop. It's not your fault. I kissed you back and I liked it, No I loved it. Hanna I have liked you since the day I set eyes on you. No matter what Paige does, or who finds out, will not change that. But I know you need to figure out what you want, and you're not ready for everyone to know. So I will do everything in my power to stop this from happening to you. But I do think we should tell Aria and Spencer, just in case."

"Yeah we should. Lets invite them over and we can all have a sleepover, sound good?"

"Of course, but let's tell them to come over in a few hours so we can have some alone time…"

Hanna caught on very quickly. As soon as she hung up the phone, we went upstairs to her bedroom. I had been in here hundreds of times, but it was different now. I noticed the way she arranged all her makeup, how her clothes were ordered by color, every little detail that was so Hanna. We laid down on the bed, and at first I didn't think anything was going to happen but…

"Emily, why didn't you tell me how you felt sooner?"

"I was scared. I never thought in a million years you would feel the same way. Just because we kissed doesn't mean you actually want to be with me. I just didn't want our friendship too be weird afterwards."

"It would never be weird Em. Youre one of my best friend and always will be. But I did lie…I don't like you Em. I think I love you."

With that, Hanna leaned over and kissed me. I eagerly kissed her back and we made out for about 20 minutes until we heard Hanna's mom get home. We sat up and fixed our clothes so it didn't look out of the ordinary when her mom came in.

My mind was racing, and my lips were tingling. I could still taste her coconut chap stick, the way her hair fell onto my face and tickled my nose. I can always tell when Hanna showers that morning because she smells likes peaches. It was the best kiss I have ever had in my life, and I got to share it with my best friend.

"Hey Han?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**I will write and post the next chapter when I get 4 new reviews, telling me what you want in the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys like the story! **** Please keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

Its ten minutes to 7:00, so Aria and Spencer should be getting here soon for our sleepover. I knew we had to tell them what was going on, they would probably find out sooner or later and it was better to come from us. We finished setting out all the junk food and picked a few movies to watch. Hanna's mom decided to go out tonight and leave us alone in the house.

"So Hanna, what exactly are we going to tell them?"

"We will tell them what happened down at the lake and how Paige is being a bitch about it. We don't need to give them all the details; I want to keep some things between us." Hanna said with a wink.

"What are we Hanna? I mean what happened down at the lake and just now upstairs…"

"I'm not sure what we are yet, but im sure I love you."

"I love you too Han. And I will wait as long as you need to figure stuff out."

"Emily, you really are amazing."

With that I leaned in for a kiss, the second I did my phone went off. I groaned and reached for it, thinking it might be Aria or Spencer. My stomach dropped as soon as I read the text. This wasn't good.

Hey Em, I see you're into another hot blonde. How would you like me to send this to the whole school? Kisses. – A

Attached was a picture of Hanna and I kissing upstairs in her room. I looked around nervously expecting to see someone outside the window or hiding in the bushes, there was no one there.

"Hey Em, what's wrong? What did the text say?"

"Oh nothing, just my mom doesn't want me to get home too late tomorrow."

I couldn't tell Hanna, she already had to worry about Paige telling, she doesn't need to worry about A.

* * *

Aria and Spencer arrived a few moments after I received the text, so I was able to push it to the back of my mind.

"Hey, thanks for inviting us over for a sleepover!" Aria and Spencer said in unison.

"Of course, I love having everyone over." Hanna stated.

We all sat down on the couch and talked about school, what we're doing this weekend, until the topics of boys was brought up.

"So Hanna, got your eyes on any cute boys?" Aria teased.

I glanced at Hanna nervously hoping she would say no. I know we weren't actually dating, but Hanna was mine.

"There are no cute boys worth dating at our school. I do like someone though. If you guess who it is I will pay you five dollars."

"How am I supposed to know if they don't go to our school?" Aria whined.

Spencer and I looked on laughing at the two of them. Hanna loved to make bets because she usually won, and Aria hated to lose.

"I never said they didn't go to our school." Hanna stated matter of factly.

"But you said there are no cute boys worth dating…wait a second, do you like a girl?" Aria asked, with a shocked expression across her face.

"So what if I did?" Hanna smiled.

"I know exactly who it is." Spencer said firmly.

"Really? Then who?" Hanna asked

"Emily." Spencer said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My face turned a deep shade of red as soon as she said my name. I hoped Hanna would say it was me, I mean it had to be me right? I mean she told me she loved me. I was always one to get nervous in situations where I wasn't sure how people would react. I mean if Hanna said yes and told them everything that has happened, would they be happy for us, or would they be upset? I was quickly shaken from my thoughts when Hanna leaned over and briefly kissed me.

"You're right Spence, it is Emily."

"What just happened?" I had been spacing out for the last five minutes.

"You got all embarrassed as soon as Spence said your name so to get your attention and to answer Spencer's guess, I kissed you."

I smiled and looked down, I wasn't sure how our friends would react.

"Wait, when did this happen? How long have you guys liked each other?" Aria quickly asked questions.

Hanna explained the entire lake story, and how she told me she loved me. Luckily she left out a few of the details like making out on her bed upstairs. She also told them what Paige had said to me.

"Don't worry Em, we have your back and we will make sure Paige keeps her mouth shut."

"Thanks, but I'm not worried for me. People know I'm gay. I just don't want it to get out before Hanna is ready." I was even more nervous since I had received that text from A.

"I think I am ready." Hanna stated.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look Em, I have loved you for a long time. I just didn't know how to tell you. Then when you told me how you felt down at the lake, it was like a dream come true. I never thought you would feel the same way back. Now that you do, I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of loving you because I'm not. I want everyone to know how I feel. So I guess what I'm saying is, Emily will you be my girlfriend?"

That was a quick decision on Hanna's part. I literally asked her two hours ago what we were and she wasn't sure. But I guess she made up her mind. I loved her so much, and of course I would be her girlfriend.

"Of course." I smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

It turned into a pretty passionate kiss but we stopped when we heard someone cough.

I pulled away and realized Aria and Spencer had been sitting there the whole time. I had been so caught up in the moment I forgot.

"Well, I am really happy for you two. You guys are going to be so cute together. But Spencer, how did you know Hanna liked Emily?" Aria said.

"I mean come on, you can tell by the way they look at each other, they hang out practically every day, they know everything about each other and Emily is gay. I always figure she would end up dating Hanna. Besides I'm a Hastings's, I'm always right." She smirked as soon as the words left her lips.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you support us." I smiled at my friends sitting across from me.

"As soon as we go to school on Monday, everyone will know Emily Fields is my new girlfriend."

With that my phone went off. I sighed and looked down; A had sent me another text. This time all it said was;

Everyone already knows. –A

I had to tell Hanna now.

"Hanna, I need to tell you something."

"Em, what is it? Oh god it's not A again is it?"

"Yeah. They sent me a text earlier and said they were going to send a picture of us kissing around the whole school. I just received another text saying everyone already knows. Im sorry Hanna, its all my fault." My eyes began to water.

"Hey Em, don't cry. It's not your fault, I was going to show you off as my girlfriend on Monday anyways, now we don't need an introduction."

Hanna always knew how to make me feel better. My eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across my face because I realized that we didn't have to worry about Paige or A now. Hanna didn't care who knew.

"Okay guys, let's watch a movie now. But when I turn the lights off there better not be any funny business coming from you too, understand me?" Aria eyed Hanna and I. But I couldn't help but laugh because Aria was so little, and she was trying to act all tough.

"Yes mom." Hanna rolled her eyes and laughed.

As soon as the movie started Hanna and I assumed our spots on the couch and Aria and Spencer sat in the two chairs next to the couch. Hanna and I were sharing a blanket, our hands intertwined underneath it. It was a nice quiet evening watching movies with my friends and girlfriend. I loved the sound of that, my girlfriend. Hanna Marin was my girlfriend.

As it got later, we all started to get tired. Aria was the first to doze off and then Spencer. Now it was just Hanna and I. We lay down on the couch, so Hanna's head was resting on my chest.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Hanna. And I'm so happy to be your girlfriend."

"I'm happy too."

Hanna looked up at me with her crystal clear blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile every time I looked at her. She positioned herself so we were at eye level. We leaned in and started making out on the couch, trying to be quiet as to not wake our friends. It didn't work very well, because ten minutes later Spencer said: "Hey quit making out on the couch while we are sleeping right next to you!" she laughed and threw a pillow at us.

"Very funny Spencer. "

Hanna hadn't said one sarcastic comment during Spencer and I's exchange. I looked down to see she had already fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. With that, I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

**There's the chapter for today! Anything specific you want? Leave it in the review **


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys, I have been so busy! I'm sorry; I know it's been a few months. But I got a few reviews asking for a sex scene so here you go ;) Enjoy! Please leave comments as to what you think. Also, it was my first time writing a sex scene, so tell me how I can improve!**

The next morning I woke up to see that nobody else was in the living room. I yawned and stretched my arms, and decided I should get up. I walked in to the kitchen to find Spencer cooking breakfast, while Hanna and Aria sat on stools watching.

"Good morning baby" Hanna said, as she walked over and kissed me. The kiss deepened and I completely forgot anyone else was in the room until Spencer coughed loudly.

I removed my hands from around Hanna's neck and shyly looked away. Which only provoked Spence to comment on how embarrassed I was.

"So what do you think will happen at school today guys?"

I had been replaying last night in my mind, that I was completely oblivious to the fact we had school today. It was be Hanna and my first day as a couple. I was a little nervous but I knew Hanna would punch anyone who made a nasty comment.

As we pulled in to the school parking lot, Spencer and Aria got out and left Hanna and I to have a moment alone.

"Everything will be fine Em, I love you and I am proud to be your girlfriend. If anyone has anything to say about it, they can go through me, Aria and Spencer. We all have your back babe."

"I love you so much Hanna."

We got out of the car and walked hand in hand into the school. People turned and looked, and we heard a few snarky comments along with a few smirks.

The day passed quickly, and soon the final bell rang. I was at my locker, putting away the books I didn't need for homework. I felt hands wrap around my stomach and hot breath on my neck.

"Hey there stranger" Hanna whispered in my ear.

I turned around and looked into Hanna's crystal blue eyes and smiled. "Hey beautiful."

"Will you guys quit having eye sex in the hallway please? Some of us are trying not to throw up." Spencer sarcastically said as her and Aria walked up.

"Oh is Spencey jealous?" Hanna said with a smirk.

"Yeah, very funny Han. What are you guys up to now?"

"Well Emily and I are going over to my place to study and do homework. But this weekend we should definitely have another sleepover!" Hanna said excitedly.

"Have fun with 'studying' guys" Aria said with a wink as her and Spencer walked away.

Emily slowly made her way up the stairs to Hanna's room, cautiously looking out for her mom. Although, her mom didn't know about them but being caught doing something isn't how she would want her to find out.

"So Em, are we really going to study, or do you want to do something more fun?" Hanna flirtatiously asked.

"Well I don't have much homework, and your mom isn't home…"

With that, Hanna lay down on the bed next to me and we started to make out. Hanna eventually worked her way on top of me and things were getting pretty heated. She slowly moved down to my neck and was sucking on my pulse point. I let out a quiet moan.

"Oooh you like that baby?" Hanna asked.

"Y-y-yeah." I managed to stutter out.

Hanna took that as an okay to keep going. Her hands wandering over my body, she moved her hand to the hem of my shirt and slowly moved it upwards. She looked up at me to make sure it was okay. I nodded my hand and she reached up and grabbed my boob. She was softly kneading my boobs while kissing down my neck. She stopped and looked up at me.

"Do you really want to do this? I can stop if you want me to." Hanna looked so cute staring up at me. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her eyes were full of lust.

"I want to, as long as you want to. I know we haven't been dating that long but we were best friends before. I love you, and I want to do this."

"I love you too Em."

She tugged at the hem of my shirt and I lifted it over my head, revealing a pink lacey bra underneath. Hanna's eyes roamed over my smooth tan skin.

"You are beautiful." Hanna said as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Your turn" I said.

Hanna lifted her own shirt off, revealing a similar looking bra, but in black. I gasped; she was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Hanna lay back down on top of me. She kissed down my collar bones and in between my breasts. She reached behind to unhook my bra, and let it fall off. She took her time, kissing every part of my upper body. She sucked on one nipple while using her hand to stimulate the other, she took turns one each. She then kissed down my toned stomach and stopped when she reached my pants. She looked up at me while unzipping my pants. She slowly pulled them down until she had to get off the bed to take them all the way off. She took this opportunity to give me a little strip tease while removing the rest of her clothes. She took off her own pants, and then stood there in her bra and underwear. She reached behind her back and unhooked the bra, and slowly let it fall to her shoulders and then off completely. I just stared in awe at how beautiful Hanna was. She then hooked her fingers in her thong and pulled them off. Here was Hanna, my girlfriend, standing completely naked in front of me. She then walked back over to the bed and slowly took off my underwear.

We were both naked now.

"I love you so much Emily, and I will go nice and slow I promise." She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the lips before focusing her attention on the more sensitive parts of my body.

She slowly spread my legs apart and began kissing the inside of my thighs. He closer she got, the more nervous I became. I had never had sex before, but I knew I wanted to lose my virginity to Hanna. I could feel her hot breather on my vagina. She leaned forward and slowly licked up and down the folds, flicking her tongue over my clit each time.

"Oh yes, Hanna that feels so good." I moaned loudly.

She inserted one finger into me as she continued licking my center. She began a nice slow rhythm; I was so wet at this point. She then inserted two and began moving them quicker, and increasing the pace of her tongue.

"Does that feel good baby?" Hanna asked. I was so filled with pleasure all I could do was moan.

She then focused her attention on my clit, while still pumping in and out she began sucking on my clit. I knew I was going to cum any minute, Hanna was so good.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum. Hanna don't stop."

She inserted a third finger and began pumping in and out quickly, while using her other hand to knead my boobs. She continues sucking my clit until I came.

I screamed out in ecstasy as Hanna helped me ride out my orgasm.

"Wow that was amazing. Now it's your turn."


End file.
